Relocation of building material and associated tools constitutes a substantial effort on behalf of a construction team in a construction site. Transferring of building material from unloading locations to sites of consumption, is a mechanized task, often employing cranes and various other mechanical instruments. The present invention provides means for minimizing costs, reducing manpower, increasing speed and simplifying the labour involved in relocation within the framework of a construction project.